


Teamwork

by thecookiemomma



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Wonderpets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of hearing the good Captain deliver the same speech again, the team seems to find its own way to internalize his message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> (I blame the time vortex stuck in a celery stick, Agent Z’s anon, and well, my own warped brain.) Also, HT to "justastarkgenius" on Tumblr, because TONY IS MING-MING, OKAY???

Tony wasn’t sure who started it. It had to have been someone who’d worked with kids, or had a penchant for cartoons. Hell, it could’ve been any one of them. However, one time, after Steve had harped on … oh. It’d been Barton. Of course. That’s right. Steve had been harping on working together, working as a team, listening to each other, and they had all rolled their eyes. Even Thor, who usually was thumping his hammer happily at the party line, looked tired of the lecture. 

They listened, and started to walk away, intent on acting as they always had. Barton started it. He whistled to himself as he walked away, and Tony knew the tune. He’d heard it a few times when he’d been watching cartoons at night and the television had been left on. It was a hell of a song to hear when you had a hangover. ”We’re Wonderpets and we’ll help you… what’s gonna work? Teamwork! What’s gonna work? Teamwork!” He laughed, shook his head, and headed down to the workshop to work. 

Over the next few days, Tony heard the song a few times. At first, Steve would scowl at it, but someone must have shown him an episode or three, because then he would smile, hold up a thumb, and give the whistler / hummer an approving nod. 

Thor was the only one who hadn’t seen it, but he was aware enough to pick up on the little cues. So, Tony finally broke down. ”C’mon, Sparky, let’s go watch a bit and then you’ll get the joke.” He rolled his eyes at having to watch it on purpose, but no one else seemed to have noticed. 

They sat down in the entertainment room and Tony turned it on. “Cue it up, J.” 

"Yes, sir." They watched in silence for a while, and then Thor spoke up. 

"The little yellow one sounds like the Hawk." 

"If anybody’s Ming-Ming, it’s me." Tony pouted. 

"I was attempting to be nice. The comparison had crossed my mind." Thor replied, a chuckle escaping. 

"Well, good. Cap’s Linny, for sure. Bossy, but makes sure we all eat." Tony watched the Guinea Pig hold out the celery for the other two to eat. 

"I often feel like the green one." Thor spoke more softly than normal, and Tony turned to him, surprised. "From a separate dimension, large and unwieldy." 

"You’re fine. You’re wieldy enough for us, big guy." Tony reached over, punched the god’s shoulder lightly, then grinned. 

"Thank you for the sentiment. I also wonder if the Lady Widow does not feel likewise." 

"Could be. Could be." Tony got Jarvis to shut it off, and leaned back. "So, y’know. That’s what we’ve been singing all week." 

"I had gathered. It is apropos." 

So, that was that, until the next time they were assembled. Thor was swinging his hammer, preparing to launch, Tony was firing a repulsor at the huge thing, and cap was dodging its tentacles. It was Hulk who started it, strangely enough. “IT GONNA WORK…” He sang, completely off-key. 

"Teamwork," Clint picked up.

They all laughed until Coulson told them to cut the chatter.


End file.
